Summer Paradise
by allie23o
Summary: Tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you and I'll be there in a ' They met at a beach one summer, but then he left to pursue his Three years after they met, they re-unite, except there's someone else in the picture *I adopted this story from: CourtneyChowder
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi guys **

**I just want to say real fast that I adoption this story from CourtneyChowder. I If you one of her followers I added some stuff and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

I kicked my feet up on the dashboard, smiling up at the sun as I picked up my shades and put them on. My left arm chilling on the window sill of the car, as I blasted the radio and ignored whatever Seth was rambling on about this time. This summer, I'm planning on not caring about anything. I'm done high school, it's my time to relax.

I dangled my hand out the window, feeling the rush of the window passing through my fingers as we sped down the high way. I could already smell the salty smell of the sea.

I still can't get over the fact that Rose's parents are letting Seth and I use their beach house for the summer. I wished Rose was here with us. Rose is my best friend and without her, I would have been eaten up and swallowed by this prison called high school.

My heart leaped with joy once we started driving up the dirt road that led to the house. And as we pulled up to the cute little house, I bit down a squeal of joy as I got a glimpse of the ocean.

I stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing our bags from the trunk.

"Wow..." Seth breathed. "take a look at this place!"

I smirked. "I told you it was nice!" Seth had his doubts about the place, but I kept on insisting that it was beautiful. He really should listen to me more often.

"Whatever." He murmured. "I just know this is going to be the best summer ever. And you know what's a good way to start our summer off with? A party!"

Seth grabbed his bags from my hands as my face fell in horror.

"Rose's dad said no party!" I shouted, as my brother ran towards the house.

"No," He disagreed. "_you _said you wouldn't have a party! I said nothing." He grinned cunningly.

~SP~

I breathed happily as my toes dug through the sand. I stared off into the ocean; the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. All traces of the day disappearing.

Seth's party was in full swinging mode, which means that I'm not going back there for the night. Maybe I'll be nice and help Seth clear up everything tomorrow morning. I haven't decided about that, yet. I can't believe he planned a party before we even had the chance to settle in.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the salty air and the humming of people talking.

"Dude, there's a party going on! Come on, you know that means...loads of pussies!"

"Em, seriously, we've only just gotten here and you're already thinking about that?"

"Jazz, how long have we known him?"

"Good point. But-oh shit...Emmett!"

My attention was drawn to the house where I realized three men stood in front of. One of them was heading straight for the porch and was already banging on the door. Seth won't hear it, I doubt anyone will.

Is it just me, or are people getting dumber and dumber every day?

"You won't be able to get in that way." I yelled, walking up to them.

"What the fuck, where'd you come from?" One of the men asked.

As usual, I'm invisible. "You should probably tell him that the side door's open, near the pool." I nodded towards the big guy, I think he was referred to as 'Emmett', who was desperately trying to grab someone's attention.

"Right, thanks." The guys replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella." I greeted, staring off into the ocean.

"Thank you, Bella." He said.

I nodded, fiddling with my cardigan sleeves. I listened to their conversation as they walked around the house. Emmett rushed to the side of the house, and I heard the sound of a pot breaking. I cringed.

Yeah, nothing like coming to California with your best friend as a graduation present. I only have the summer left, then I'm pushed into the real world.

I lid back down on the sand, closing my eyes.

"Hey, so I thought you could use some company out here."

I jumped as I hear a voice.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

I shrugged.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He smiled apologetically. "and I presume you are Bella..."

"Bella Swan." I finished his sentence.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He replied, sitting next to me.

"Likewise." I muttered, biting my lip.

Damn, her really is cute. And his green eyes? Geez.

"So, I'm guessing that's your house?" He asked, pointing to the little house behing him.

"Not really. It's my best friend's. Her parents are letting us use it as a graduation present." I grinned.

"A graduate, cool." He paused. "I graduated last year."

Suddenly, a massive crash came from the house and I turned around just in time to see my duffel bag being dropped from the window. What the fuck?!

"Oh fuck, how did they get in there?" I groaned, running towards the duffel bag. Just as I bent over to get the loose clothes, Seth's head peaked out from the window.

"Bee, you'll have to sleep somewhere else tonight!" He shouted, the beer bottle in his hand sloshing angrily inside the itself and spilling all over me. "The party's crazy!"

"You're so dead!" I screamed, stuffing the clothes into the bag.

"You won't kill me, you love me too much!" He winked, blowing me a kiss.

"Love might be the wrong word!" I retorted.

I walked down along the path with my duffel bag in hand. I came to the conclusion that Seth will be cleaning up the party all by himself and I'm not going to help him. And to top it all off, he broke into my temporary room...and it was locked!

_At least you're in California, Bella, at least you're in California, _I whispered to myself.

I was so deep in thought that when someone snatched my duffel from my hands, I absentmindedly kicked them in the shin.

"Jesus, and my dad said that chivalry was the way to get a girl." Edward groaned, rubbing his leg.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, forgetting the duffel bag that now lay on the floor.

He smiled, still in pain. "It's no problem...damn, you have one hell of a kick, though." He commented.

I chuckled lightly. "I've been told."

He eased up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm guessing he was your boyfriend?" He asked.

I snorted. "No, my step-brother. He came down from college to stay with me."

"Ah." He nodded. "So, I couldn't help but overhear that you need a place to stay tonight..."

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

I was laying on an old couch, trying to get some decent sleep when Edward's friend started blabbing off.

"I really did have too much to drink last night because I swear that there is a girl on the couch..."

Their muffled voices grew louder as they got closer to me. Now, I'm completely awake. Probably had something to do with the amount of noise they made just trying to get into the house.

"Dude, she is actually there. I'm seeing her too."

I guess people are getting dumber everyday.

"Eddie scored last night! Fucking dick!"

"Eddie didn't score last night." Thank god I was facing the back of the couch, because the huge smile that was on my face would be so hard to hide in front of all of them.

"You didn't?" Someone sounded disappointed!

"Hell no, Em." Edward said.

"Well, why is she here then?"

"Because she couldn't exactly sleep at her house last night, seeing as how the part went on until three in the morning." Edward sneered. "Go get a shower, both of you stink."

"Someone's in a pissy mood because he didn't get laid.

"Fuck you."

I started laughing.

"Someone did." Then all of them broke into chuckles. I heard two sets of footsteps make their way upstairs and another set walk into a different room.

I rolled over and sat upright, moving the blanket out of the way and I stood up, walking towards the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame, staring at him. I haven't even known him for a day, and for some reason, I'm comfortable around him.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"Shit," He said, spinning around. "you scared me! Did we wake you up?"

"No," I shook my head. "they woke me up trying to get into the house."

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, they can do whatever they want. It's your house, remember? I'm just staying over."

"Yeah." He agreed, then turned his back on me and carried on with his chore. "Stupid thing!"

I smiled. "Okay, move. I'll make you all breakfast." I pushed him out of the way and opened the fridge. I licked my lips. "Good! Fully stocked."

"Yeah, with Emmett around, you need food." He stated.

I pulled out the ingredients to make homemade pancakes. "What type do you all like?"

"Any." He shrugged. "Wait, pancakes? Wow."

I laughed and got back to preparing their meal. Edward talked to me while I made the food, but when someone else joined in on the conversation, I stopped talking.

"Jasper Whitlock, Bella Swan." Edward introduced us.

"The girl from last night, right?" Jasper asked.

"That's me." I confirmed. God, I hope 'girl' is not my new nickname.

"Dude, you're making pancakes I fucking-wait, you're not Edward..." The big guys said.

Edward snorted. "I would hope not."

I placed the pancakes on a plate, stacking them neatly on top of each other.

"No, that's Bella Swan, the girl that helped you get into the part last night." I said.

"Oh right." He nodded. "I'm Emmett McCarthy." His eyes haven't left the heaping pile of pancakes as I brought it over. "You're a fucking angel. Eddie, you sure you didn't fuck her?"

I smirked. "Believe me, he didn't." I turned around and started washing the dishes.

"No, you leave that alone. We'll clean up. Come and have some breakfast, you're the cook." Jasper suggested.

"I really should get back to Seth and kick everyone out." I realized.

"Everyone's out. They left as soon as the party stopped." Jasper informed me.

I sighed. "Well, that's one less thing for me to do." I went into the living room, grabbed my flip flops and shrugged my cardigan on. I grabbed my duffel bag and said, "Guess I'll see you boys later."

As I started to walk away from the house, I looked back.

Maybe Seth was right. Maybe this will be the best summer ever!

**Re-read and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**

**Let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours.

That's how long it took Seth and I to restore the beach house back to its original condition. I hope no one left anything here. Man, I said to myself that I wouldn't help Seth clean this up but then he pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. He's a manipulative dick but I love him.

After putting on my swimming suit, I went down to the beach to get some writing done. As I started walking near the shore line, Seth ran up to me.

"Are you going to come surf?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seth, the last time I took up surfing I ended up with a concussion and a sprained wrist. So what do you think?"

"A yes." He smiled sarcastically.

I flipped him my middle finger. "Hilarious, but no. Rose wants me to tan seeing as how she can't."

"Oh right! They went skiing." He laughed. "Well, see you later then."

"Yep." I said, laying a towel down on the ground as I watched my brother fasten the cord around his ankle.

I pulled out my note pad and took a pen out. The beach was rather quiet, which is one of the upsides of your best friend's parents owning a beach house along the private part of beach. There were only six houses which had full access to the beach and as far as I know, only three of those houses are being used.

I pulled my shirt over my head and shoved it into my bag. Pulling out the lounging chair, I ran my fingers throug hmy hair and sat down, resting the note book on my knees. I don't even know why I brought this thing with me, oh wait...yes, I do. Rose likes to read my stories and now she wants to know what's going to happen to Alex and Kelly.

Writing is one of the things I love the most. I love the feeling of writing down all my ideas on a page and then working with them to make a story. The first time I started to write was when I was sixteen. We were given an assignment, which was to write a creative story. When I began my story, thinking it was going to be a drag, I realized it was actually not too bad; that writing could end up being the thing I want to do for the rest of my life.

I flipped open my note book, figuring out where I had left off and then I bit my lip. I didn't think my story was any good, but Rose is a picky reader and reads only the stories that captures her attention easily. She might have complimented my story because she's being a good friend, but I think she genuinely meant it.

Once I began writing, I couldn't stop. I would go over my work, two, three even four times and edited it every single time. Before I knew it, Seth was out of the water and walking back towards me. I checked the time and realized it was already five thirty.

I can never tell the time when I write. I always lose myself in my own world.

"You do realized that you're going to have to spend tomorrow laying on your stomach, right? Otherwise you'll have two differently colored sides!" He chuckled, poking my back.

"I forgot about that." I sighed, putting my notebook away. "Are we ordering in tonight?"

"Yeah." He replied, taking his towel from the bag. "Chinese?"

I smirked. "You don't even have to ask."

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"It should have been here ten minutes ago! Where the hell are-finally!" Seth sighed in relief, rushing towards the door. Seth's always hungry.

"Bella!" He hollered.

"What?" I shouted. What does he want now?!

"Door!" He yelled, walking past me with the food.

"I'm not paying, you jackass!" I growled, hiding my purse. "So how much was it?"

"Nothing, I paid." A familiar voice said.

My eyes widened. "Edward?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Were you expecting someone else?"

I frowned. "Well, the delivery guy...wait, you had our food?"

"Guilty. I paid and took the things from him. That would be pay back for you cooking us breakfast this morning, which was really good by the way." He smiled. Is it normal for your legs to feel like jelly when I guy smiles at you?

"Thanks." I said, flushing.

"So...I was wondering," He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

The next day when I woke up, Seth informed me that he was going to hang out with some guys in town, which was totally fine by me. I was spending the day with Edward anyway. I have absolutely no idea what we're doing, but I know I'm just hanging out with him.

I left the house and walked over to Edward's, knocking on the door and I waited until Emmett opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He plastered a cocky looking smile on his face and held open the door. "Bella, right? Pancake girl?"

"Uh, yeah." I laughed.

"Em, put some clothes on. Hey, Bella." Edward greeted me, pushing Emmett out of the way. "I'll see you guys later." He muttered.

"Bye, Eddie! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He smirked.

"Fuck you." Edward muttered back as he middle-fingered Emmett.

The door slammed shut and I couldn't help but giggle. Jeez, I must sound like a freaking eight year old!

"Your laugh is cute." He commented. "I hope you're ready for a day at a seclusive beach."

"Oh yeah. Where is this place?" I asked, as he opened the car door for me.

"It's a surprise."

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

We played twenty questions as we sat on the beach. This was the first time I was really open to a guy. Is it normal to feel comfortable when he smiles at me? I mean...he makes me feel so welcomed.

"So, Isabella Marie Swan, hey? You're eighteen years old, you're birthday's September thirteenth. You're from Forks, Washington. You're the Chief of Police's daughter. You like banoffee pie, strawberry ice cream and chocolate. Your favorite flower is a lily. Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked, stuffing chips into his mouth.

I shook my head. "Not that I can think of." I bit my lower lip. "It's my turn. Your full name is Edward Masen Cullen. You are nineteen years old, your birthday is on June the twentieth, you are from Chicago, you are the son of a doctor and an architect, you like cherry pie, mint chocolate ice cream and you also like chocolate. You are currently in a band which has been signed to a record label. Anything else?"

"Nope, you did good." He grinned.

I was laying on my stomach, my head resting on my folded arms. Rose will totally hate me for tanning so awfully.

"Is it wrong to say that I'm already comfortable around you?" He wondered. "I feel like I can trust you with anything."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I feel the same." I admitted. "I've only known you for, what, a day and a half? God, this is stupid. Rose would have my head on a stick by now."

"Yeah, and you already spent the night at my house." He smirked, and I frowned.

"You make it sound like-"

He waved his hands as if to shake off the tension. "Shit, Bella, I didn't mean it like that, I swear."

I looked up at him and let my expression soften. I lowered my head back to my folded arms.

"Your friends still made me sound like I was a slut." I mumbled.

"And I've told them that nothing happened. So did you. Although..." I can hear the teasing in his voice and I involuntarily blushed, causing him to groan. I frowned up at him.

"Do you realize that every time you blush, your whole body turns red, too?" He remarked, which made me blush even more. "Damn it." He cursed.

He absentmindedly licked his lips and I bit my lip. He was about to say something else, but my phone started to ring. Internally, I groaned and hated whoever was ruining my moment. But I smiled at the caller.

"Hello, my lover." I laughed as Edward shot me daggers.

"Bella! You never called me yesterday!" Oh shit, I was in trouble now.

"I was a bit pre-occupied, but I was going to call you tonight, I swear!" I replied.

Rose groaned. "Yeah, well I've called you now so I saved you the trouble. Ugh! Go away, Vic!"

I laughed. "Vic is bothering you again?"

Rose sighed. "Yeah, she's a little sister! It's practically in her job description. So tell! Any surfers caught your eye yet? When we stay there, there's always some toned men there." She sighed dreamily. "I really hate my parents right now but at least they let you and Seth use it."

"Yeah." I said, looking at Edward. Her parents are so generous.

"So! Boys! Tell!" She snapped.

I didn't say anything.

"Wait...you're with someone right now, aren't you, Swan?" She gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah..."

"Fuck! I've interrupted you...is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Sort of, but as soon as I get home I'll call you, I promise." I said, trying to get her off the line.

"You better! Or I'm getting on a plane and coming out there!" She threatened.

"Empty threats..." I whispered.

"Vic, go away!" Rose yelled, nearly bursting my ear drums.

"But a wanna talk Bella!" Little Vickie begged.

"Rose, she might go away if you let her talk to me." I suggested.

"Good idea, here Vickie." Rose said.

"Hi Bella!" Vickie greeted in a pitchy voice.

"Hey, princess! How's skiing?" I asked, Edward gave me funny looks.

"Fun!" She giggled. "James had to get his arm in cast."

"Uh oh!" I said.

"I fell two times. Rosie and Jame helped me." She explained.

"What about mommy and daddy?" I queried.

"They take pictures of us!" She giggled again. "I pushed daddy."

"I bet that was fun!" I stated, laughing.

"Yeah. Oh, got go! Love you, Bells." She said.

"I love you too, Vic." I replied.

"She's gone!" Rose sighed. "So, promise you'll ring later and fill me in? Who knows, you might actually lose IT while you are on holiday...at my parent's beach house..."

"Rose!" I gasped, flushing. "Seriously!"

"Right, sorry. Call me later! Bye!" She said.

"Bye!" I muttered, hanging up.

I looked down at my phone screen, buying me time to calm down. _She did not just say that..._but she did! She might be right..._no she's not! _

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, noticing me blanking out.

"What?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's good! My best friend's crazy." I grinned.

He smiled back.

_You might be right, Rose...you might be right._

**Re-read and beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**

**Leave me some comments and tell what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked into the living room, Seth looked disappointed. Like when your parent walks into your bedroom and realized it's a complete disaster. Except, this time, the entire house was a mess.

"Bella, you've spent most of your time with those guys for the past two weeks. Hell, the only time I ever get to see you is when you come home for dinner. And that's only sometimes!" Seth exclaimed, and I took a seat next to him.

"What about you? You're the one out with your friends all the time, too. I don't want to just sit around and do nothing." I replied, folding my legs. "I can do what I want." This is summer! It's time to be wild and free!

"I know. It's just that, well, you're my baby sister." He put his arm around me. "Before summer vacation, I only get to see you in the mornings and the evenings. I never get to see you during the day because you're at school and so am I. Not that I mind...but this time you're hanging out with three guys instead of Rose." Seth explained. I know that Seth was getting worried about my well being, but I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult, sort of, but I can handle myself.

"Seth, you haven't even gotten to meet them. You'll like them if you do! There's Em, Jazz, Edward and they-"

"Ah, Edward." He winked at me. "The one that you spend most of your time with. Bella, do you really think that-"

"This is exactly why I don't spend any time here!" I squeaked. "You jump to conclusions without even thinking. Seth, you might be three years old than me and you might be my older brother, but that doesn't mean that you can just randomly judge me based on the friends I hang out with!" I stood up, walking towards the back door. "Don't wait up. I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah, a walk to their hou-"

I slammed the door before he could finish his sentence.

I didn't want to him anymore. I swear I do love my brother, but I can't listen to his constant nagging anymore.

Walking down the path towards the beach, I didn't stop and sit down in the sand like I would normally do, nope. I walked straight towards the water. And like every other night, the sun had already set and the stars were out. The ocean looked black but you could see the reflection of the moon and stars on the surface of the water.

I stepped into the water, letting the sand squish between my toes. I stared off into the distance, seeing little boats sailing ashore. I let the waves crashing against my legs. This was so calming and cool, the complete opposite of what it would be like if Seth were here.

What gave him the right to think that Em, Jazz and Edward were bad people? I mean, he never even met them! So how does that give him any idea to think poorly of them? He never actually gave a shit about the guys I hung out with back home, but now we're in unmarked territory and suddenly that makes a difference!

"Bella?"

I pretend I didn't hear my name, and kept staring out at the ocean.

"Hey," Edward approached me. "are you okay"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Just fine."

"Ah, the deadly word. My dad once told me that when a woman said that she's fine, that usually it means they're not. So come on, tell me what's wrong." He said.

I sighed. "Seth and I had a stupid fight."

"About what?" He questioned.

"Nothing." I muttered, leaning into his side.

"You don't have to tell me, that's okay. But I'm here if you want to talk." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled a little bit.

"You're welcome." He whispered, kissing my temple and we both froze. He's never done anything affectionate like that before.

I bit my lip, afraid to meet his gaze. But I couldn't look away. His eyes went from my lips, then back up to my eyes. I watched as he pressed his lips together and my heart rate went through the roof. His arms were wrapped around me, pulling me in.

When his lips touched mine, I didn't know what to do! I've been kissed before, but this was Edward. He knows things about me that nobody else did.

It started out slow, and then his tongue peeked out and licked my bottom lip, asking permission to enter. I obliged. This has got to be one of the most romantic unplanned kisses in the world. I mean, we are on the beach, at night, the stars shining brightly down on us. And Edward's kissing me, and well, I'm kissing back! Our tongues dances with each other's and then he pulls away, his lips escaping down my jawline and then to my neck. A moan escaped my mouth and I flushed.

He pulled back and stared endearingly into my eyes. He smiled crookedly, and I flushed even harder. He ran his thumb over my mouth.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He admitted.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

Please tell me that I'm dreaming...because whatever happened last night felt like a dream. Only this time, I can remember it vividly. I'm in Edward's room, his arm draped over my waist...my naked waist. I turned onto my side and looked at him. His expression was peaceful. He had a small smile on his face, and I couldn't help but poke his lips.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that, something might happen again." He mumbled.

"Oh really, Mr Cullen?" I challenged, smirking.

"Very much so, Ms Swan." He said, rolling on top of me. "Are you sore?"

I blush and looked away.

"Hey, it's okay." He reassured me, lifting my chin up so that I'm looking at him. "In fact, I think that it was really sweet."

"You don't have to lie." I murmured, rolling out form underneath him so that I'm laying on my side. I stared at the bedroom door. "An eighteen year old virgin from Forks. Doesn't get any funnier than that."

"No, you were just waiting for someone special." He said, rubbing my side. "I wish I waited."

"Why?"

"Because we could have lost it together."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe that."

Seth said that guys would say practically anything to get in your pants, but Edward already got in mine.

"Why not?" Edward queried, rolling me onto my back.

"Look at you."

"What about me?"

"You're...you're you! You're Edward! You're hot, you're in a band and you're sweet. You can get anyone. What more do I need to say?" I asked.

"You think I'm hot?" He queried, moving over so that his face was right over mine.

"You know you are." I said, closing my eyes.

"It's nice to hear, all the same." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "So, now that you've told me what you thought of me, it's my turn."

"Edward, don't-"

He cut me off. "Bella Swan, even though you were a virgin, I thought that it was incredibly sweet that you waited. Over the past two weeks that I've known you, I've developed strong feelings for you, feelings that I've never really had before." He pushed a strand of hair from my face. "You are the most sensitive, caring, beautiful person that I've ever met. And above all that, you know the real me. The one that is scared about this record label deal."

It was true; he felt like this whole deal was going by so fast. Even thought they had this band since they were fourteen, it still felt like such a quick process.

"No one's ever called me beautiful before." I whispered.

"Well, I guess I've changed that." He smirked.

"Yeah, you've changed a lot of things." I snorted

"I hope that's a good thing." He said, his fingers sliding down on my stomach. "Because your morning is about to get even better."

"Ugh," I moaned, as he slips a finger in and started sliding it.

He swiftly moved his another finger and I moaned again. "God, Bella..." He panted, releasing his fingers as he slides his hardness into me. He thrust over and over and I wrapped my legs around his legs, drawing him closer to me as I graze my finger nails across his shoulder blades.

"Are you close?" He growled. "Because I'm not going to be able to last."

I bit my lip and nodded. I felt it...and the I came. I felt my body shudder and I sighed.

Now I know what Rose meant.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

I smiled as I watched Edward pick at his guitar. The fire was cracking in front of us and he warmly smiled at me then winked, strumming again on his acoustic.

"It's a work in progress." He sighed, putting the guitar down and sliding next to me. "You know that I don't actually want to leave tomorrow, don't you?"

My face fell. Edward's leaving tomorrow.

"Yeah, but you need to. You, Em and Jazz are going to be successful." I said.

"I hope so." He murmured, pulling me close.

"There no _I hope so. _I'm positive you guys will be great and I'm glad that I got to know all of you before you become famous." I grinned, placing my hand on his face and running my thumb alongside his cheek. "That's one thing that no one else can say."

"And I'm glad I got to spend time with you." He stood up, holding his hand out. "Come on, I've got an idea."

I took his hand and stood up. We walked away from the fire and stopped. We were standing in between his beach house and the one I was staying at. He bent down and started writing in the sand. When he stood back up, I saw that he had written his name in the sand with his hand print next to it.

"Your turn." He smiled.

I did the exact same, my name and hand print just beneath his. Then I added, _Summer 2011_.

"I'll never forget this summer." I smiled up at him.

"Neither will I." He promised, taking his phone out and taking a picture of our master piece.

_Edward Cullen  
Bella Swan  
Summer 2011_

"Yo, Eddie! You need to pack up!" Emmett shouted from the door.

"Way to ruin the moment!" Edward muttered, and we walked back to the fire. "Here, you can have her. I've taught you everything I know and it's only right that you have something to remind you of me."

I shook my head as he offered me the guitar. "I'll never forget you." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'll never forget you either. Please, take her. That way I'll be in your mind." Edward pleaded.

I nodded, pressing my lips together as I forced the tears to go away.

"You will always be in my memories." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You have my number, I have yours. We can call each other. Promise me that."

"I promise." He murmured, bending down and kissing me.

"Edward Masen Cullen! Get packing, we have to leave in the morning!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, you fucker! I was trying to give a proper farewell to my girl!" Edward groaned.

_My girl. _That will be forever in my memory.

"Sorry!" Emmett said.

"Now where was I?" He whispered, pressing his lips back on mine.

If only this moment could last forever...

**Re-read and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a full month since we were in California. One whole month.

I haven't received any phone calls, no text messages, nothing. Nada. Edward hasn't responded to any of my texts. I do realize that he'll be working with Em and Jazz to finish the album, but he did promise that we'd stay in touch. But he hasn't. I would hate to think that Seth might have been right about Edward.

Rose and I started college a week after I came back from California and for a while, that kept my mind off of Edward. Up until the point where I fell ill. Every single day, the smallest little things would set me off. Luckily, those things never affected my education. But after the second week, I still didn't get any better and Rose thought it best that I go see a doctor or something. She didn't even give me a chance to agree. She took me out of our dorm and sat me in the car then drove to the hospital.

Waiting for the results was agonizing. They wanted a urine sample and then a blood test. Rose held my hand when it came to the blood test and then they told us to wait in the waiting room. I was practically shaking.

"Bella, calm down." She hissed at me.

"Rose, what if it's something terr-" I was cut off when the doctor walked in, holding a sheet of paper.

"Well, Miss Swan, it's nothing life threatening, but it's something." He looked over at his from the top of his glasses then smiled. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

My heart stopped.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hey, you've reached Edward's cell phone. I'm not here right now or maybe I'm busy but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

I sighed as I took the phone away from my ear. That's the only thing that reminds me of his voice; his voice mail message. I wished he'd pick up, this is important.

"Hey, you've reached Ed-"

I turned my phone off. I couldn't get a hold of him. He deserved to know that he's going to be a father. But I can't tell him if he doesn't answer.

I got to try again. I have to.

"Hey." Someone answered!

"Edward?" I asked, my hopes raised high.

"Uh, no. I'm his manager, Jake."

"Oh, I was looking for Edward."

"Yeah, I could tell. You've been ringing for the past hour. The boys are in the studio." The manager began to sound impatient.

"Right. Can you tell him to call me back?" I queried, hoping I wasn't making him even more pissed off.

"Do you want me to pass on a message?" The manager offered.

"Just tell him that Bella called and this is really urgent." I said.

"Sure. I'll get him to call you right after this session."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

At least the manager's going to tell him, so I guess al I can do is wait.

Honestly, I couldn't sit still. I walked into the kitchen and made cookies. Three batches later, I still haven't heard from him. I ran my hand over my stomach...nothing.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rose called, walking into the kitchen. "And you've made cookies! Baby craving them? Because I can deal with these." Rose smiled, taking a cookie.

I laughed. "Yeah, that and the nerves."

"Nerves?" She asked, putting her bag down.

"Yeah. I got through to Edward's manager. He answered his phone and said that he'd tell him that I called. That was two hours ago."

"And nothing?"

"Nothing." I sighed, picking up a peanut butter cookie. This baby has his father's appetite.

"Well, try ringing his phone again. Or I could, if you want." Rose suggested.

"No, no. I'll do it." I said, picking up my cell phone.

I dialled Edward's number and waited.

"I'm sorry. Unfortunately, the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."

I dropped my phone and it clattered to the ground. I closed my eyes and bit back a cry.

"Bella?"

"He changed his number." I was shaking, tears pooling in my eyes as I so desperately tried to force them back.

"Oh honey..." Rose came around and hugged me.

Seth was right.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

It's thanksgiving. I was back at home with my family. They still didn't know that I was going to have a baby. I'm starting to show a little bit, but thank god for loose clothing! I know I need to tell them soon, but I'm so scared. What if they think I'm a slut? What if they shun me? What if they're disappointed? I don't want them to be let down.

After dinner, everyone was in the living watching some sports game on the television. Well, this is a better time than ever. Everyone is fat and happy.

I stood up, everyone staring at me in the process. "Guys, I need to say something." I said, my heart hammering in my chest.

Everyone looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

I pressed my lips together.

"Bella?" They asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." I said quickly, but I knew all of them heard me.

I looked at Seth's disapproving face. My heart fell.

"It's the guy from the beach, right?" He asked.

"Seth, please, this is hard enough without you telling it for me!" I wailed.

"I thought you were smarter than this!" Seth shouted, walking out the door.

I started crying. I let him down. How could I let him down like this? I...I didn't mean to.

My dad pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry, we are here for you. Seth will come around."

I know Seth would come around.

I just wished Edward could too.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"So Bella, do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked.

I stared at Rose for approval. "Honey, I'm here for moral support and to be a kick ass auntie." She laughed. "You decide. Although, I think that everyone wants to know what color to start buying."

I smiled. "Yes, please."

"Way to go." Rose sung. She giggled as the wand started moving all over my stomach.

The doctor grinned at me. "Well, it looks like the color that everyone should start buying is blue. Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"A boy." I whispered, staring at the screen. My little boy.

"Would you like a picture?" He inquired.

"Please."

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Mother fucking bitch! Ugh! Cunty fuck shit!" I screamed, as I went through another contraction.

"Okay, Bella. You need to give me a big push. He's crowning so we need one more big push! Ready?" I nodded. "On the count of three! One...two...three!"

I squeezed Rose's hand and pushed hard.

"Okay, now rest. One more push and then you'll have your baby. Ready? One, two, three!" The nurse counted.

I didn't hurt anymore. I leaned back against the bed, panting and feeling disgusting. That's when I heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

My son's cry.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched the nurse wrapped him up and passed him over to me.

"Oh baby, he's gorgeous!" Rose said, sweeping my hair back and away from my face.

"He really is." I whispered, lifting my finger and caressing his face.

Later on, I got moved to the maternity ward and my family piled in, wanting to see the baby. I didn't let him go through, because if I do, I'll think that all of this was a dream.

"You did good, Bells." Dad said, kissing my forehead. "Real good."

"Let me see my grandchild!" Sue said, pushing dad out of the way. "Oh my! You're father's right. You did amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled, as the door swung open, my brother came in. "Hey..." I murmured. Seth walked in happily and we talked for a while. I couldn't do this without him.

"Let me see him." Seth said, taking my son away. "I never thought that you'd have one before me." He teased. "But I should have known. Oh, and Rose's family wants to come in. Vickie has some things for the baby. Hey, when can we know his name?"

"When everyone is in here." I answered, smirking.

He opened the door seconds later, letting Rose and her family in. True, Vickie had a blue teddy bear and some blankets for my baby.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Rose's mother asked.

"Sore...tired...but he was worth it." I grinned.

"So, now everyone in here! Do we get to know his name yet?" Seth queried eagerly.

"Sure." I shrugged. I stare at Rose. She and I consulted about the baby's name. And she adored it.

"Masen Charles Swan." I smiled.

**Re-edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	5. Chapter 5

"Seth wanted to know why your phone isn't on. He's been trying to call you for the past five minutes." She said, taking the seat opposite from us, placing the plastic bag on he rlap.

"What did he want?" I asked, trying not to wake up the sleeping two year on that situated on my lap.

"To let us know that he and Tia won't be at the house until tomorrow. Apparently there was a big thing down at his work. They're driving up." She said, running a hand through her hair. "At least we can sort the rooms out beforehand."

"Yeah." I agreed. "So what's in the bag?"

She just smirked, pulling out a handful of magazines and a couple of books. One particular title caught my eye and I groaned.

"You just do this to annoy me!" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You know you love it." She winked.

"Yeah, but how many of those have you gotten now?" I wailed.

"Lost count." She shrugged. "Plus, I give them to you with the place where I got it from. It's a momentum." She pulled out a pen from her bag and opened the cover.

"Seriously, Rose, it's just a book."

"A book which reached reached the New York Times Bestsellers List within the first week it was released! A book which my best friend wrote while she was still in high school _and _during her first year of college."

"Yes, but-"

"Will all passengers on flight SA-235 heading to California please proceed to gate 12 for boarding. Please have all boarding passes and passports out."

"That's us!" Rose squealed, jumping up and grabbing bags, completely abandoning the subject of the book.

"Wow, excited much?" I muttered shakily as I stood up, careful not to jostle him.

"Yep." She squeaked, picking up the diaper bag and placing it on my free shoulder. "This is going to be the best holiday ever!

"Yeah." I agreed quietly. Though, deep down, I was terrified. It's been three years since I've been back to the beach house. Who would have thought that in three years of someone's life, it could have changed so much?

I certainly didn't.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"God, you have no idea what it's like to see this place after three years!" Rose exclaimed, as we get out of the jeep. "Shi- shoot. I'm sorry."

He giggled and we both turned towards the sound. "You think it's funny, Mace-man? You think it's funny?" Rose swooped down and picked him up, tickling him as she does.

"Momma! Momma!" He exclaimed, arms flailing around. "Feel sick!"

"Rose, he's gonna hurl." I said, taking the bags out of the boot. "Mase, breathe."

"Izzy!" He exclaimed, running over to me and grabbing hold of my leg. "Hiva!"

"Hey, buddy." I replied, ruffling his hair. "You look like you need to sleep. Tired?"

He shook his head and reached for the bag. "Hewp?

"Turn around, then." I said, picking up the backpack. He turned around and put his arms straight out. I slide the straps over and smiled as he turned around, a goofy grin on his face.

"Baman!" He shouted, then started running around the suitcases.

"You ready to start the holiday?" Rose queried, walking over and taking her suitcase. "I mean, it's only for three weeks. I know Masen will love it."

"Yeah." I said, closing the boot shut. "I'm sure he will. Masen, come on, sweetie, you need to have your nap."

"Not tired!" He giggled, coming to stop in front of me.

"How about this?" Rose suggested. I ran my hand over my face. "You have your nap, then I'll show you the pool. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" He grinned, his eyes widening. "Can I, Momma?"

"Only if you have your nap first."

"Otay!" He agreed. "Me sweepy."

"Of course you are." I laughed. "Come on, then." I pulled the handle up on the suitcase, pulling it forward. He laughed as both cases started to make sounds over the pebbled drive.

Rose walked ahead and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Hale's holiday home!"

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I swear you get bigger each time I see you! Where's your Momma?"

"Kiwen."

"Okay. Why don't you go see if Auntie Tia needs some help? She's right outside."

"Otay."

I shook my head and continued to make lunch. Rose just snorted next to me and bumped her hip against mine. "He forgot about me."

"He didn't forget about you. He just thought that maybe for once, you wouldn't be with my sister." He walked over and leaned against the counter top. "Hey, sis."

Rose cleared her throat.

"Hey, Rosalie."

"Well, hello Seth. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Good." He sighed. "Can't wait to catch some waves, though. You should both join in on that this year, or are you going to do what Bella did when we were here? Just sit on the sand and tan one side of her body while she wrote in her notebook?"

I slammed the cupboard door shut just as Masen and Tia walked into the kitchen.

"Is that all you think about every time we think about that one particular summer?"

"What?" He asked, looking puzzled for a split second before realizing what I was talking about. "Oh crap, I didn't mean anything by it. You know I didn't. It's just what you did - write."

"But you just had-"

"And she is now known world-wide! Her books have been sold in each country, I should know, I am her editor." Tia said, catching onto the end of the conversation. "Just stop talking, Seth."

"Yeah." Seth agreed, looking out the window. "Hey buddy, why don't we go get you changed and we'll go in the pool for a big, what do you say?" What is it with people, my son and a pool?

Masen nodded eagerly and pleadingly stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess." I allowed. "Don't forget his water wings and sun screen!" I said, as I watched Masen grab his Uncle's hand and drag him upstairs.

"Yes, mom!" Masen yelled back.

I turned my attention back to the cooking, which is a welcome distraction from what I was remembering after what Seth said.

"So then, are you going to tell us the real reason why you were both late for coming down here?" Rose asked Tia.

"What do you mean?" Tia flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at the counter top, faking her being mesmerized of the patterns.

"All that Seth said was that something came up at work. He didn't say what it was, just that something came up. He always used to work as an excuse for something. I mean, seriously? He's been using that for the past two years. It's getting old. So, spill." Rose said, placing her hands on her hips and moving so that she was blocking Tia's escape route.

"I knew that you would pick on that fact." Tia laughed. "But you're right, it wasn't Seth's work. I had a doctor's appointment-"

"Everything's fine, right?" Rose jumped in, I just raised an eyebrow and stopped what I was doing.

"Everything's fine. In fact, everything's perfect." She turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"You're not..." I began. "Oh, my God. You are!"

"Yeah!" She nodded, smiling.

I abandoned the cooking and pulled her into a hug.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" Rose asked, clueless.

"I'm pregnant!"

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	6. Chapter 6

"Momma?" Masen's voice travelled over the sound of the waves and reached my ears. I wouldn't be able to miss his voice anywhere.

"Hey, baby, you're up late." I said, picking him up. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Not tired." He mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Sure you're not." I smirked, looking out at the sun set. He turned his head.

"Pwetty." He admired.

"You think?"

"Yep." He giggled.

"You going to tell me what's funny?" I asked. He shook his head. "Okay."

I heard him yawn into the crook of my neck.

"Momma?"

"What, baby?" I asked, starting to walk up the steps towards the house.

"Uncle Seth says dat someone's in da house two doors down. He not wants you to know." He lifted his head up and pressed his fingers to his lips. "Secwet. Me not meant to know eider!" He exclaimed, followed my a yawn. He then proceeded to place his head on my shoulder, his breathing becoming more spaced out.

I stayed as quiet as I could while carrying my baby boy into the house. Masen had fallen asleep and the others were sitting around the TV, watching re-runs of Bones. Seth didn't even bother to look up as I walked past him. I don't even think he noticed me glancing at him when I walked past. Typical.

Once I was up the stairs, I slowly put Masen back in his bed. I changed him into some comfier pyjamas as it was way too hot and turned on my laptop. Moving to the desk, I sat down and loaded the beginning of the sequel to my story. My finger hovered over the delete button and before I know it, twenty pages were gone. Those twenty pages meant nothing, but the next ones will mean something.

I didn't sleep at all. Once I was satisfied that I had a good enough rough draft for the first chapter, I saved the work and switched it off. I only wished that I could switch my brain off that easily. I couldn't though, so I stayed awake.

Masen slept though, nothing could wake up that boy. I swear he'd probably sleep through a thunder storm, the one thing that I cannot sleep through. I sat on the couch sofa that was pressed up against the wall and I stared at him. He reminded me so much of his father. He had his father's unruly hair, but the colour is a mixture between both his and mine. Though, in the sun, he has bronze highlights.

When babies are born, their eyes are blue. Masen's were blue, except they were a little bit darker than normal. Everyone said that he'd get my eye colour, but he didn't. He got his father's jade colour. And every time I look into his eyes, I'm reminded of him. Over the past two years though, I've thought about him all the time.

Would things have turned out this way if it was him that answered the phone call instead of his manager? What would he have done if he said he couldn't go through with the record? Would I have been on his side? Probably. Only, things didn't turn out that way.

Sometimes, you just have to let life take its course. If things were meant to be, then they will be.

Masen had his father's attitude. He has my stubbornness, though and I guess that's hereditary. Charlie said that he got it from his mother and so on.

I wonder about the things that Masen has inherited from his father's side of the family. There must be something, there has to be. Because not everything that Masen his is from me or from his father alone. I wish I had known his father longer and as much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. After all, he gave me my baby. For that, I am grateful.

There are going to be times when Masen will ask about his father. What am I supposed to say to him then?

"Your father? We met one summer years ago. You'll have heard of him, Edward Cullen. Yeah, the member of Eclipse, the ones who likes getting photos taken with drunken blondes at random bars. Yeah, that's him."

Seth should have told that someone was in the house two doors down. After all, the only ones that could be there would be his parents or him. I'm hoping that it's neither. I hope they've sold the house and that they don't vacation here anymore. That would suit me perfectly.

When dawn comes around, I'm still awake. I know that I'll need to be awake today. I promised Masen that we could go swimming or go to the beach. Which ever is fine, I just need to stay awake. God knows that I'll sleep well tonight, hopefully.

Pushing away from the sofa, I walked towards the door and opened it quietly. Stepping out into the hall, I could hear the soft snores from the others. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wrote a note on a sticky and left it on the coffee machine. Opening the double doors, I walked out onto the deck. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around myself and walked past the pool and made my way down to the beach.

I've walked this so many times in my memories that it was time I relived it. Once my feet hit the sand, all my worries meant nothing. All I saw was the ocean; calm. The sun's reflection made the water shimmer so that it looked like diamonds. Sparkly diamonds. I laughed, It sounded like something a typical writer would say. Something that sparkles like diamonds. Although, diamonds don't sparkle. They reflect.

I reached the edge of the sand, where water and the grounded rocks meet. I let the water wash over my feet. Closing my eyes, I smile.

If I concentrated hard enough, I could picture that night perfectly. I could hear him saying my name. Everything was so simple back then. So simple. I never told him how much I cared for him. I never even told him. It was the one thing I regret not doing. Telling him how much I cared about him meant a lot. Only now, my feelings towards him were completely different.

I opened my eyes and wiped away the few tears that managed to have escaped my eyes. I wished for a lot of things; and I guess the important ones never came true.

Lowering myself onto the sand, I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared out onto the ocean. I swore that when I came back here, I would feel nothing. Nothing towards him. I guess I was wrong. This was the place where we first met, this place was where Masen was conceived. This...this place was the place where I first fell in love. For the very first time. He was the person I cared about the most. He was the person who gave me someone to care for this much. He was the first person to break my heart and toss me aside like I was nothing. He was the first person who told me things. He said I was beautiful, that I was sweet and caring. All of that meant nothing then, I guess. But I don't care - I'm older, stronger now.

Running my hands through my hair, I could feel that someone was watching me. I turned around and looked at the beach house. No one was standing by the gate, no one was peering through the curtains. I frowned and turned my back. Obviously I was wrong. Only deep down, I knew someone was watching me. They still are.

It dawned on me. I turned my head and looked over my right shoulder. Standing on the deck of the beach house is someone. From the distance, I couldn't tell who it was, only that they weren't looking away from me.

Someone's in the house two doors down. Remember what Masen told you.

Whipping my head back around, I took a shaky breath and stood up. I didn't look at them as I made my way back into the beach house. I walked straight in without a second glance back at whoever it was. Noticing that no one was up yet, I tossed the note in the bin and started opening up the cupboards.

Cooking and writing are the only things that can keep me calm. I needed my hands to be busy. Unfortunately, my laptop is upstairs so I'll have to settle with cooking. Looks like they'll be getting a big breakfast.

~ * ~ * ~ * S P ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Feeding an army?" Rose yawned, sitting down on a barstool.

"Yeah, something like that." I said, tossing the pancakes onto a plate.

"What time did you get up at? Or should I be asking when you went to sleep? I heard you tapping away at your computer last night."

"I couldn't sleep. Masen filled me in on something that Seth obviously told you and Tia. Apparently, I should be left in the dark on the fact that there are people staying in the beach house two doors down." I slid the last of the cakes onto a plate and placed a pad of butter on the top.

"Masen heard that?" Rose gasped.

"Yeah and he came to his mommy about it." I sighed as I placed the pancake-filled plate onto the table. "Why didn't you come and tell me, Rose? You're basically my sister and you didn't think to fill me in on this? If you were in my position, I would have told you."

She sighed. "You're right. I should have but I didn't. Masen won't leave your side and I don't exactly want to go. Bella, according to Seth, someone is in the house two doors down."

"You could have said that earlier. Maybe Masen wouldn't be so suspicious about it." I muttered, moving back into the kitchen and cooking up some more.

"He's your kid. He could have sensed something was wrong."

"He's two years old, for god's sake! What would he have picked up on? That mommy was a little bit scared? That I was angry? What exactly, Rose?"

"He-"

"Will you two shut up?!" Tia shouted. "You've woken Masen up; Seth's sorting him out before he comes down stairs." She sneered. "Oh god, I smell food. Show me food!"

"You are definitely my brother's girl." I laughed, grabbing two plates and placing them on the table. "Orange?"

"Please." Tia said, sitting down. "How did you cook all of this? It's only seven in the morning!"

"I've been up all night." I shrugged, putting more plates onto the table. "Trying to keep my mind off things."

"I hope that these things are the sequel. I did hear the tapping of keys last night..." She smiled. "I swear, if they don't get down here, I'm going to eat all of this myself!"

"It's just a rough draft of the first chapter, nothing to get excited about." I shrugged.

"What do you mean by first chapter?" She asked, wide-eyed. "You had the first five chapters done! Don't tell me-"

"I deleted them because they were shit." I admitted, pouring her some orange juice. "I don't know what happened, but something told me to do it."

"All I can say is, it better be worth deleting."

"Believe me," I grinned. "it will."

"What are you guys talking about?" Seth inquired, walking down from upstairs, holding Masen' hand.

I turned away from everyone and walked over to the cupboards and grabbed Masen's sippy-cup. I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for him. He came over and held his harms up. I smiled down at him and placed his cup down. I picked him up and placed him in the chair, and sat next to him.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked, courteously.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. I shook my head at him then took the lid off his cup, pouring in some juice. Once I had the lid back on, I handed it to him and he sat there, his legs just going over the edge of the chair with bot hands gripping the cup.

I took a fat pancake, some fruit and a piece of bacon and made Masen's smiley face breakfast. It's the only way he'll eat his food. Once the strawberry was on, I took his cup away from him and he pulled himself up so that he was on his knees, peering over the table.

"Happy!" He exclaimed, before taking the bacon and munching on it.

"Yeah, baby, happy." I grinned, turning to my food.

I managed to eat something before Seth decided to mention that I was ignoring him. I stayed quiet and continued to eat my food. When Masen asked for help with his pancake, I helped him. He managed to eat half of it before saying he was full. I took him into the living room and turned on the TV, letting him settle down as he watched Sesame Street, giggling when he sees Elmo.

"You wike Ewmo, momma?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's not as good as the Cookie Monster, though." I joked.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "You smell like cookies." He teased. "I'm gon' eat you!"

"Momma likes cookies,"

"Me too!" He smiled.

"How about we make some later, then?" I asked, noticing Seth standing in the doorway.

"Yeah!"

"Peanut butter cookies?" I asked, buying me some time.

"Yeth!"

"How about some chocolate ones, too?" Seth asked.

"No, me and momma making cookies, not you!" Masen exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Seth.

"Oh, okay then. Hey, sis, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned to Masen. "Momma will be back in a minute to eat you up, okay?"

"Yep." Masen said, turning his attention to the screen.

I moved him off my lap and stood up, walking towards Seth. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Have I done something?" He asked. "You haven't spoken to me all morning."

"Have you done something? No. Should you have done something? Yes." I answered for him.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" He asked, frown lines appearing on his forehead.

"How about me finding out that someone's in the house a couple doors away? Masen told me. You didn't want me to know. That's messed up, Seth.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asks running a hand over his forehead

"How about me finding out that someone is in the house two doors down from my son. You didn't want me to know. That's messed up Seth." I sneered, shaking my head.

"Masen heard that?"

"Yeah. And to think you're my brother, you're supposed to tell me these things!"

"How am I meant to do that when all you've done since we've got here is just sit around, not doing anything. It's a holiday, Masen's first one. Shouldn't you be a bit more, I don't know, excited?"

"You want me to be excited after having nightmares about coming back to this place? Three years, it's been since I've been here. You think I _want _to be excited?"

"Well, I don't know. You don't tell anybody anything."

"I don't tell anybody anything?" I repeated, a slight huffing of the breath. "How about this, then? I couldn't sleep at all last night after Masen told me. I haven't slept at all. I went down to the beach this morning. I saw someone standing by the house, looking at me. How's that for sharing?" I turned around and walked back to my baby boy, leaving my dumbstruck brother standing there, speechless.

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


End file.
